


Axel

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Well happyish, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott and Derek lose their puppy, both of them miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/gifts).



> This was asked for by someone I consider a friend whose puppy died. [Link to prompt](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/98361052849/i-was-thinking-scerek-could-you-make-the-puppy-a)
> 
> I cried writing it so fair warning.

Derek walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Scott. Scott was holding a red plastic bone in his hands, running his fingers over the teeth marks in the formerly smooth plastic surface.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Derek said softly, putting his arms around Scott.

Scott nodded and leaned into him. “It was my fault.”

“It was not your fault.”

“It was. I left it out. I left it out and he ate it and now he’s gone.”

“You didn’t know he was going to eat it.”

“But I shouldn’t have left it out. Deaton told us some things that don’t bother us could kill him and I didn’t listen. I left it out.”

Derek reached out and put a hand over Scott’s, both of them holding the bone now. He thought back to when they’d given Axel the bone for his two month present because he’d chewed up the other ones they got for him.

 

_“Derek!” Scott called upstairs. “Can you get Axel in from the yard? I wanna give him his birthday present!”_

_“It is not a birthday present if it is not his birthday.” Derek told him, coming downstairs._

_“He is two months old now! It is totally his birthday!”_

_“We don’t even know when his birthday is.” Derek reminded him, leaning against the living room doorway._

_“I don’t care! Birthday present!” Scott declared, showing the package he was holding and shaking it around._

_Derek sighed. “Stiles is a horrible influence on you.”_

_Scott grinned at his husband, knowing that the declaration was Derek giving in. “Go get him.”_

_“Yea yea.” Derek waved his hand wildly and left the room to go get Axel from the yard. Stiles was a bad influence on both of them._

_Scott grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet until Derek came back in with Axel in his arms. The boxer mix was squirming in Derek’s hold, wanting to go over and see Scott. Derek put the pup down just inside the door and he bounded over to Scott, his entire butt wagging with enthusiasm._

_“Hey Axel!” Scottt crooed, bending down to pet the pup and, unsuccessfully, try to calm him down._

_The pup snuffled happily rubbing himself all over Scott and wagging his butt everywhere._

_Derek snorted from the doorway, rolling his eyes. “Sometimes I think you love him more than me.”_

_“Well duh.” Scott said immediately. “You’re my husband, mate, and a snorer. He is our baby that slobbers and wags his butt and farts in your face when he’s snuggling up to mine. I definitely love him more.”_

_Derek rolled his eyes and came in to sit down beside Scott. Axel bounced over to smell him once and then went back to climbing all over Scott. “You gonna give it to him?”_

_“Yea!” Scott said, remembering the gift he’d put down. He grabbed it and Axel and showed the pup the box. “In here is your new toy Axel. Do you want to help me open it?”_

_Axel just squirmed in his grip, wanting to have his paws on the floor or Scott._

_“Want me to open it?” Derek asked, holding out a hand._

_“Yes please.” Scott said, handing it over so he could play with Axel more while Derek unwrapped the present._

_Derek flicked out his claws and tore the paper neatly unwrapping the red plastic bone beneath. He held it out to Axel. “Here pup.”_

_Axel looked at it, cocked his head as Derek showed him that it squweaked, and then wriggled away from Scott to grab the red bone and bound around the room, breaking in his new toy with a wonderful game of ‘let’s see if I can break this thing by whipping my head around like I would to kill my prey’._

_Scott scooted over and curled up into Derek’s side. “How long do you think that one will last?”_

_Derek shrugged, wrapping his arms around Scott. “Well considering it said it was made for German Shepherds and Rottweilers with strong jaws, I say a year. At most.”_

_Scott laughed and the two of them settled in to watch their baby try and tear his new toy up._

 

Derek slowly pulled the plastic from Scott’s grip and used his hold on Scott’s hands to pull the smaller boy into his side. “It’s okay Scott. It’s okay.”

“I woke up this morning and I freaked out because I couldn’t hear him breathing or his heart beating and I thought that maybe he’d accidently gotten left outside last night or something and that he was hurt or lost but then I remembered and I wanted to cry so bad but I didn’t want to wake you up because you don’t deserve to be this sad too. I deserve it. I left it out. I killed him and you love him so much, I know you did no matter how many times you insisted he loved me more you two were always playing and bouncing around and you loved him so much and I took him away from you. You don’t deserve to lose another family member. You don’t deserve this.” Scott had dissolved into sobbing tears, incoherently repeating over and over again that it was his fault and Derek didn’t deserve it and Derek should leave him because he’s such a horrible person and eventually Derek had to reach up and put a hand over Scott’s mouth to get him to stop talking so he could get a few words in.

“I don’t blame you.” Derek whispered. “You didn’t mean to. It was an accident and that does not make it your fault. You didn’t know he’d get into it. You didn’t know it would hurt him. You didn’t mean it and that makes it an accident that wasn’t your fault.”

Scott tried to stutter out protests and arguments but Derek pinched his lips shut. “We’re going to miss him. It’s going to hurt like hell. It will always hurt and when we see or hear something that reminds us of him it will hurt all over again. But take it from someone who knows how it feels to lose someone. It gets better. It’ll get easier. We’ll always miss him and love him, but one day we can get another puppy and we can love him just as much and we’ll still mourn for Axel but we’ll have another pup to place all that adoration on. It’ll be okay Scott. I promise.”


End file.
